Um Reencontro Pode Ser Um Recomeço
by fdar86
Summary: Isa e Raíssa foram namoradas na adolescência, mas terminaram por desejo de uma delas. Será que foi uma decisão certa? Nada melhor do que o tempo para trazer essas respostas, e quem sabe prescrever um novo futuro. 10 anos se passam, e Isa tem uma grande surpresa. Um reencontro que pode mudar a sua vida para sempre. Avisos: Homossexualidade
1. Prólogo

10 anos depois...

**_"Hoje se namorássemos seria tudo diferente"_**

Os olhos da mulher de olhos pretos se alargaram ao ouvir o pronunciamento de tais palavras.

Uma lágrima descera de seus olhos apressadamente, insistente.

Pudera.

Tantos anos da sua vida, se pusera a imaginar como teria sido seu futuro, caso aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Tudo acontecera tão de repente e, embora ela tivesse tentado, sentia-se culpada.

Sentia o remorso eterno de achar que não tentara o suficiente.

De qualquer forma, ela sabia que não tinha o poder de mudar os sentimentos de alguém, ou transformar uma relação sem futuro.

Correra.

Desesperara-se.

Precisara fugir dali.

Correra sem pensar em nada.

Na conta que teria de ser paga, nem na expressão facial de quem deixara ali, plantada. Ou em seus pensamentos no momento em que a deixou.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

As atrizes da capa são Naama Shendar e Tal Nerubay que interpretam o casal Shira & Teri na novela israelense Hasufim. Me baseei nelas duas na descrição física das personagens.


	2. I - Uma visão quase alucinógica

Isabela, 30 anos, é formada em Jornalismo, e pós graduada em Comunicação e Marketing. Trabalha para uma das revistas mais conhecidas do país, chamada "Up Girls Magazine" há 2 anos, e tinha acabado de ser promovida para editora principal da revista. A magazine, como seu nome já diz, discute assuntos femininos, e é planejada especialmente para garotas, com a faixa etária entre 18 à 25 anos.

Obcecada por trabalho, Isa aproveitara um dia de folga planejando qual seria o próximo assunto para a capa da revista no mês de outubro. Ela folheava páginas de livros há umas 2 horas, mais ou menos, e não se cansava. No fundo, gostava do que fazia.

Avistara de repente um livro sobre poder feminino no século XXII. Lhe interessara. Foi até ele, folheou-o e logo escolheu por ele, e decidiu levá-lo.

Caminhando até o caixa, percebeu que alguém vinha correndo e não teve como desviar de uma colisão. **_"Alguém extremamente desastrado, provavelmente", _****pensou, teria esbarrado nela. De costume, Isa não se preocupou em olhar a mulher, apenas se abaixou para pegar seu livro, aborrecida, deixando em pé alguém que a encarava, agora pálida, ao ver a mulher de olhos pretos ajoelhada no chão.**

A pessoa balbuciou um **"Desculpe-me"**, envergonhada. Aparentava cada vez mais pálida.

Isa, apressada, levantou-se com o livro em punho, enquanto respondia friamente um **"Tudo bem, ..."**

Ao mesmo tempo em que continuara sua frase **"... Acontece"**, seus olhos finalmente cruzaram com os da outra. Isso resultou em um corte abrupto na voz de Isa, que parou a frase no meio, emudecida.

As duas se encararam, meio sérias, por alguns segundos. Pareciam até assustadas.

Não se viam há muitos anos.

Naquele momento era como ver um fantasma bem na sua frente. Não que imaginassem que a outra estivesse morta, mas, sabe quando sabemos que alguém está vivo, mas fazemos questão de manter distância em algum momento de sua vida, e a vida toma um rumo diferente, de modo que você perde notícias da pessoa totalmente, chegando a esquecer em algum momento?

Parecia ser esse o sentimento que pairava ali, e o silêncio se fez presente por mais alguns segundos.

Segundos que pareceram eternos.


	3. II - Um passado até então esquecido

A mulher de cabelos loiros, que haveria provocado o esbarrão não propositalmente, agora sorria, mostrando-se feliz por reencontrar a de cabelos pretos.

Isa tentou esboçar um sorriso, em resposta à outra, embora parecesse evidente o seu nervosismo pela situação.

"Isa..."

A outra pronunciara seu nome, enquanto sorria. Não aparentava mais estar nervosa.

Pelo contrário... Sentia como se não pudesse estar melhor.

"Quanto tempo..."

A outra continuava.

Isa desejava secretamente que esse pesadelo tivesse um fim, e que a outra se calasse.

Ouvir sua voz a fazia recordar muitas coisas...

"É..."

A voz de Isa quase não saiu, apenas pensando: **_"Mas eu preciso dizer algo..."_**

"Sempre penso em você, sabia?"

A mulher de olhos castanhos imediatamente percebeu que assustara a de olhos pretos, com sua súbita crise de honestidade.

A outra ficara imóvel. Por que seria tão importante que, após tantos anos sem contato algum, ainda seria lembrada sempre?

Isa pensara no que a outra poderia estar querendo dizendo aquilo, mas prometia honestamente a si mesma, preferir não saber.

"Quero dizer, lembro de você. Você sabe, nós fomos muito próximas"

A loira esboçava um sorriso. Agora aparentava sinais mistos de nervoso e constrangimento.

Ela tentara consertar, mas ficara pior, e vira nos olhos pretos de Isa a sua confusão.

_**"Como assim muito próximas? Eu namorei com você 2 anos, você foi o amor da minha vida e você diz pra mim que nós fomos 'muito próximas'!"**_

Embora Isa não estivesse intencionada a dizer nada disso, não pode evitar esse pensamento.

Na realidade, ela simplesmente disse:

"Sim, sim, muito próximas"

**_"Não deveria ter dito isso"_**, pensou, ainda mais angustiada. Parecera ironia.

Ela não teria tido a intenção, mas... Ou teria ?

Sim... Infortunadamente, sim. Teria.

Raíssa percebeu pela expressão facial e a voz de Isa, que aquela não teria sido uma boa forma de expressão e procurou corrigir, imediatamente.

"Você sabe, por tudo que nós passamos e vivemos...

Isa se sentira mais aliviada e não pôde evitar um pensamento do tipo **_"Menos mal"._**

"... juntas"

Continuara Raíssa, trazendo em sua face um súbito olhar de melancolia.

Outros segundos de silêncio profundo reinaram no local.

Enquanto pessoas passavam por entre elas, pedindo licença para conseguir passagem, ou apenas conversando entre si, as duas não manifestavam vontade de se afastar.

Porém, no interior de Isa, aquela situação a estava deixando fora de si. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Enquanto Raíssa sorria aparentando estar sem graça, Isa aproveitava o silêncio para olhar ao redor, em busca de uma saída de emergência.

Sentia como se fosse precisar sair correndo dali a qualquer momento.

Maquinava desculpas para poder se retirar, sem ser rude.

_**"Um princípio de incêndio talvez?!"**__, pensava por um momento... mas a dúvida pairava no ar._

Sabia que Raíssa era esperta o bastante para não cair em qualquer desculpa, e tudo que não queria era parecer uma boba aos olhos da outra.

_**"Por Deus, Isabela Moreto! Você não tem mais 18 anos! Você é adulta agora, então aja como**_** tal"**.

Isa engoliu em seco, diante do seu próprio pensamento. Tentava se estimular a reagir, mas seu corpo permanecia imóvel apenas encarando-a aquela face que tanto tinha ferido sua existência.

"Não nos falamos a quanto tempo? 10 anos?"

Isa se surpreendera. Raíssa sabia.

Lembrava o tempo que fazia sem que elas se vissem.

Se sentira ao menos um pouco importante.

Isso a fez surpreendemente bem.

"Sim. 10 anos"

Falou casualmente, como se não se importasse em nada.

A outra percebeu.

"Quanto tempo né?"

"É..."

Isa já suava frio.

Voltou a procurar pela saída estratégica, mas na livraria só havia uma porta, e as janelas.

Além disso, não imaginava uma desculpa para correr dali.

"E como estão as coisas?"

"Bem"

Isa respondeu a pergunta de Raíssa atropelando suas palavras, e sentiu pela expressão de desapontamento na face da loira, que aquele tipo de resposta não era a que ela desejara ouvir.

"Você está trabalhando aonde, Isa?"

Isa respondeu, detalhadamente. Respondia até mesmo o que não fora perguntado.

Trabalho era a única coisa que ela se sentia bem em falar com Raíssa.

Desarreigava-a um pouco do passado.

"Ah, sim. Conheço claro"

Isa sorriu, pela primeira vez conseguira ficar calma.

"Qualquer dia te farei uma visita"

Isa permaneceu tranquila.

Acreditava piamente que Raíssa nunca faria algo assim.

Um silêncio constragedor se instaurara novamente.

"Bom, eu tenho..."

"É, eu também..."

Isa sentira-se derrotada.

Lhe faltou a coragem para se despedir, e agora sentia-se mal.

Raíssa teria se antecipado.

Mas, apesar de ter sido Raíssa quem demonstrou necessidade de ir embora antes, Isa não pôde deixar de observar que, com a sua resposta em seguida, a loira ficara triste. Podia quase jurar que teria demonstrado decepção em seus olhos castanhos claros.

"... atrasada"

Isa pegara em seu livro, apontando-o e disse, como sua única saída.

Queria sair dali o mais rápido possivel.

"Bom, então..."

"Tchau"

Isa se precipitou se despedindo e deu um passo para frente visando a saída, quando recebera, consternada, um abraço apertado de Raíssa.

Isa nem conseguira se mexer.

Apenas dava um sorriso amarelo, que forçara para aparentar menos o seu nervoso.

Tudo para não mostrar-se infantil diante de Raíssa.

Agora a loira havia conseguido fazer com que Isa se sentisse pior do que nunca.

Isa olhara pela janela, pensando no quanto queria pular dali exatamente agora.

"Tchau"

Após a resposta "tardia" de Raíssa, na opinião de Isa, a mesma saiu na frente, apressando os passos.

Fora até o caixa, e pagara o livro, tudo em um pulo. Saíra praticamente correndo do local.

Raíssa a acompanhara com os olhos até a saída do local.

Permanecera no mesmo lugar, imóvel.

Seu olhar profundo se traduzia na palavra "mistério".

Isa saíra apressada do local, temia que Raíssa a chamasse novamente.

Temia...

Ou será que na verdade, era o que ela desejava?  
E esse seu temor apenas traduzia a verdade sobre ela?

Isa não tinha certeza de nada naquele instante, mas realmente preferia não saber.

Não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo.


	4. III Um Flashback Gigante

**_* 11 anos atrás *_**

Ouvira-se um barulho vindo de baixo das escadas.

Alguém gritava um sonoro:

"Isa, hora de ir para a escola"

Isa abrira os olhos, sentindo-se entediada.

Não conseguira dormir, por toda a noite.

Pensara no quanto a mãe se esforçara em vão, coitada.

Havia mudado de escola a dois dias, não conhecia ninguém.

Era um tédio ir para as aulas.

Todas aqueles rostos chatos CDF's a encarando o tempo todo.

Sentia-se um Et... Ou Talvez um Alien...

Levantara de mais uma noite sem sono, de péssimo humor.

Olhara para o espelho e dissera...

"Não falem comigo. Não estou afim de papo."

Tomara o seu café, e pegara carona com sua mãe até à escola.

Chegara lá, atrasada e mal humorada, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Em dois dias ainda não tinha decorado a sala.

**_"Será possivel!", _**pensara considerando-se uma fracassada.

Correra em direção à sala. O colégio é imenso.

Isa pensara em Garfield, no filme que assistira ontem, esperando o sono vir.

Como queria ser um gato naquele momento, não ter que sair de casa, nem correr para procurar nada.

E muito menos encontrar aquelas caras feias na sala.

Levantara de tão bom humor, pensara Isa...

As coisas que insistem em irritá-la.

Ao passar pela frente de um banheiro feminino, uma garota de vestes pretas, cabelos loiros ondulados, com batom e unhas vermelhas, saíra correndo de lá, e as duas se encontraram violentamente.

Isa foi jogada a 2 metros de distância, e a menina apenas dera uma leve inclinada para trás.

Embora as duas fossem magras, a garota loira era malhada, portanto, mais forte.

Além disso, Isa estivera tão empolgada para chegar à sala, que passara pelo banheiro correndo mais devagar, do que a outra que saíra de lá.

**"Merda! Pra que eu fui sair de casa hoje?!"**_, levantou do chão, resmugando, com a ajuda da menina._

A menina pedia desculpas desconsoladas.

Parecia mais preocupada do que Isa, na verdade.

Isa apenas conseguia pensar no quanto ela poderia estar ganhando estando na cama assistindo TV.

"Eu estava atrasada, não sei o que deu em mim. Me desculpe. Realmente não tive... Quero dizer que... Eu não sabia... Claro que não... Sinto muito. Sério..."

"Tudo bem...", dissera Isa brevemente irritada, pensando que se ouvisse mais uma desculpa daria um murro na cara dela.

Isa na adolescência era um ser levemente mal humorado, como pode-se perceber.

Geralmente ela acordava assim. Quer dizer, até esse dia, quando conhecera Raíssa.

A garota se acalmara. Dera um tempo nas desculpas, para o alívio de Isa.

Esticara então seu braço esquerdo, apresentando-se, encontrando uma Isa muito bem disposta para continuar aquela conversa evidentemente desnecessária, em sua opinião:

**"Raíssa. Raíssa Fernandes."**

Respirara fundo... Se apresentaria, mas apenas por educação.

**"Isabela Moreto"**

Isa fora se dirigindo à sua sala, que simplesmente esquecera qual era, e Raíssa se dirigira a algum outro lugar.

No outro dia, quando Isa estava indo em direção à quadra do colégio para mais uma aula de Educação Física, ouvira alguém lhe chamando, afoitamente.

**"ISA! ISA!"**

Olhara para trás, incrédula. Só conhecera uma pessoa na escola, até então.

Uma pessoa chata e irritante que não gostaria nenhum pouco de rever.

Raíssa correra até perto da garota, que a olhava irritada, fingindo um sorriso:

"Oi, lembra-se de mim?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer depois do que aconteceu"

"Ah... desculpa... de novo"

**_"Desculpa de novo. Essa menina é retardada, não é possível", pensara Isa._**

"Tudo bem... Sinta-se honrada, porque eu não costumo ficar de quatro por ninguém"

Raíssa sorrira, sem perceber o tom debochado e irônico que Isa usara.

Ou talvez até tivesse percebido, mas gostasse.

**_"Cada maluco com sua mania", pensara Isa._**

"Isa... Posso te chamar de Isa?"

"À vontade", dissera forçadamente.

Obviamente teria que responder isso.

Era uma questão de educação.

**_"Que menina mais chata! Será possível que ela não se toca que não estou a fim de papo?", pensara._**

Enquanto isso, Raíssa continuara puxando assunto.

"Você estuda em que turma?"

"1º ano"

"Sério? Como eu nunca te vi por aqui?"

"Entrei agora, no meio do ano. Faz dois dias que eu e minha família mudamos de cidade"

"Nossa. Então você não conhece ninguém nem nada aqui?"

"Obviamente, não"_, tentara disfarçar a grosseria em vão. Já havia feito. Sem pensar. Fora rude._

"Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me falar."

"E você é que turma?"

"A mesma que você"

"Estranho... Não te vi nos últimos dois dias"

"Hum... Eu não lembro de ter vindo...

[Raissa olhara para o lado, como se quisesse saber se alguém as escutavam]

"Tipo, eu tenho uma forma de escape, quando estou de saco cheio com o mundo, não venho para a aula. Minha mãe me traz aqui, eu finjo que entro, e depois fujo quando às aulas se iniciam. Na verdade quando eu saí correndo do banheiro, estava aproveitando o silêncio para sair daqui."

Isa se interessara, finalmente.

A garota irritante não era um ser tão entediante, afinal...

Olhara a garota de cima a baixo, medindo-a.

Observara o _look da moça,_ que era muito peculiar, e finalmente sorrira.

"Que legal. E como é que você foge?"

"Quer sair comigo agora? Eu te mostro."

O rosto de Isa se transformou.

Nem de longe lembrara mais aquela garota que acordara jogando suas havaianas pela janela.

Raíssa esticou a mão para Isa, que parecera fisicamente renovada, só por se imaginar saindo dali.

Segurara a mão de Raíssa, e deixara ser conduzida até a saída.

A má impressão que tinha tido de Raíssa havia sumido rapidamente.

As duas saíram, sorrateiramente, do colégio, e pularam um muro, dando de cara para uma pequena praça.

Raíssa tivera uma idéia.

"Você conhece alguma coisa da cidade?"

"Na verdade ainda não. Minha mãe anda muito ocupada. Acabara de ser transferida, está cheia de coisa para resolver no..."

Sem que Isa terminasse de falar, Raíssa pegou em sua mão e saiu correndo, puxando-a.

Fez um pequeno guia turístico a pé para que Isa conhecesse a cidade, tiraram fotos com o celular de Raíssa, e deram muitas risadas.

Isa passara um ótimo dia, voltara para casa com um outro humor, e adorando Raíssa.

A partir desse dia, a amizade crescera rapidamente, e quando elas se deram conta, já eram melhores amigas.

Isa aprendera a gostar daquele estilo radical de Raíssa em se vestir e se maquiar, embora não a imitasse, passara a apreciar.

As duas passaram a se sentar juntas na sala, a fugir juntas sempre que tinham vontade, e a fazer trabalhos juntas... tudo juntas.

Três meses depois, Isa percebera que tinha se apaixonado por Raíssa.

Tudo começara quando Raíssa começou a dormir na casa de Isa.

As duas tinham altos papos até de madrugada e assistiam vários filmes.

Na maioria das vezes quem os escolhia era Isa, porém nesse dia, quem escolhera fora Raíssa.

Elas assistiram a um filme de romance, em que passava uma pequena parte, onde duas mulheres se beijavam na boca.

Isa se surpreendera, nunca tinha visto isso antes. Vinha do interior, e lá o preconceito era ainda muito maior, de modo que os homossexuais se escondiam, por medo de sofrer algum tipo de discriminação.

Isa contara isso para Raíssa, que dera risada, dizendo que na cidade grande isso é bastante normal.

Embora nunca tivesse gostado de nenhuma mulher, e não se considerasse gay, achara muito sexy ver as duas mulheres juntas, e lutando contra o preconceito de cabeça erguida.

Isa sentira-se fascinada.

E esse assunto rendeu, por um bom tempo.

Um dia, Raíssa e Isa conversavam online, escondidas é claro, durante uma aula de informática, e Isa perguntara:

"Raíssa, você já ficou com alguma garota?"

Raíssa se surpreendera ao ler aquilo.

Sorrira e olhara para Isa, gesticulando, e falara baixinho, em tom de deboche "Você é muito gay".

Isa tivera que fazer uma leitura labial para conseguir entender, mas conseguira, e não conseguira evitar dar uma rápida gargalhada, que disfarçara com algumas tosses, para que o professor não percebesse.

Demoraram-se alguns segundos mais, e chegara a resposta.

"Já"

Isa enlouquecera. Quisera saber todas as informações possíveis, imaginárias, cabíveis e não cabíveis naquela situação.

Nesse mesmo dia, Isa fora dormir na casa de Raíssa, pela primeira vez.

Conhecera sua família, eram simpáticos e agradáveis, como a filha. Digo, eram pessoas absurdamente racionais, sarcásticas, e de padrões de comportamentos levemente anti-sociais como a filha. Mas, para Raíssa, isso era traduzido como algo bom. Adorava o temperamento de Isa.

Foram para o quarto, e se divertiram no computador por algum tempo, ouvindo músicas e cantando-as (o que teria sido um mico, se Isa não fosse mais desentoada que a loira), antes de começarem uma guerra de travesseiros, seguidas de uma guerra de cócegas.

Raíssa, por ser muito mais forte, conseguira facilmente manter-se por cima de Isa, que se debatia freneticamente, tentando escapar.

Após várias risadas, com Raíssa provocando-a dizendo que ela era muito fraca, as duas se entreolharam, pela primeira vez, sérias.

Raíssa pegara no rosto de Isa.

Desde que a conhecera, sempre sentira uma grande atração pela garota, mas nunca tinha tido oportunidade para demonstrar.

E coragem também, diga-se de passagem.

Porém, nesse dia, ela não se acovardou, e continuou acariciando seu rosto.

Isa sentira-se confusa, ao perceber o que aquele toque fazia com ela.

Raíssa fora se aproximando, como se fosse beijá-la.

"Rai..."

"Hm...", disse bem baixinho, ainda na mesma posição.

O som da voz rouca de Raíssa, perto de seu ouvido, fez com que esta fechasse os olhos e suspirasse profundamente.

E ela não conseguira mais continuar, não mais tentaria impedir Raíssa de beijá-la.

Seu súbito momento de covardia, havia desaparecido nas ondas das cordas vocais da loira.

Raíssa procurara os lábios de Isa, roçando devagar a língua na sua boca, se intensificando gradualmente com o tempo.

Isa nunca havia sentido atração por uma garota (na verdade, nem por garotos), até conhecê-la.

Mas não tinha mais medo, sentia que podia confiar em Raíssa.

Sabia que ela não a faria mal.

Nesse dia, elas começaram a namorar, no final do primeiro ano colegial.

Por dois anos as duas permaneceram unha e carne, totalmente apaixonadas uma pela outra.

Depois desse período, elas ainda passaram mais dois meses juntas, porém com altos e baixos.

Inicialmente a mãe de Isa descobrira sobre a garota, e passara a tentar obrigar a jovem a terminar com sua namorada.

"Não quero você vendo essa garota, Isa. É má influência para você"

"Como o meu pai foi má influência para você?"

"Não meta seu pai nessa história"

"Ah, sim? Me desculpe, mas ele já está metido desde que eu nasci"

"Vá pro seu quarto, Isa."

"Não vou não. Quer saber, não vou terminar com a minha namorada, por que eu a amo. Você sabe o que é isso, mãe? Você amava o meu pai ou apenas quis destruir o casamento dele?"

Ouvira-se um ruído na sala de estar.

Isa levara um forte tapa, que deixara seu rosto vermelho.

Ela começara a chorar, enquanto a mãe se desperara por ter batido, pela primeira vez, na filha.

Isa subira para o quarto, totalmente descontrolada, e aos berros:

"Eu te odeio! Não sei porque eu tenho que morar com você! Eu juro, mãe, eu juro que se você botar um dedo para me afastar de Raíssa, eu saio daqui. Vou embora dessa casa. Já tenho 18 anos, vou fazer 19, já posso fazer o que quiser. Não tenho culpa de você ter descoberto muito tarde. Você não pode me prender aqui!"

A partir desse dia, Isa começara a ter alguns problemas em casa, principalmente para sair com Raíssa.

Elas se viam mais na colégio, onde já estavam finalizando o 3º ano, mas Raíssa vivia cobrando mais atenção.

Isa, descontrolara-se então, em uma discussão com a mãe, e saíra de casa, ao final dos 19 anos.

Fora morar na casa de Raíssa.

Lá permanecera por alguns meses, contra a vontade de sua mãe, que por várias vezes foi visitá-la, pedindo que a filha voltasse para casa.

Ao completar 3 anos de namoro, aos 20 anos, Isa começara a faculdade de Jornalismo.

Continuava morando com Raíssa, que estava tomando banho.

Isa entrara no Computador para pesquisar algum trabalho proposto na faculdade, no qual haveriam semináros para apresentá-los.

Isa não percebera que o _email _de Raíssa estava aberto, até que chegara uma mensagem com o título _"meu amor lindo"_, de uma colega de sala das duas chamada Valéria, várias vezes motivos de discussão entre Isa e Raíssa por ciúme. A garota dara em cima de Raíssa na sua frente por muitas vezes, e Raíssa nada fazia para parar a situação, apenas declarando que elas eram amigas há muito tempo, até mesmo antes de conhecê-la. Que não podia, agora, simplesmente cortar a amizade.

Abrira a mensagem, suando frio.

"Oi princesa tudo bem? Saudade de você...

desde o domingo passado que não nos vemos, apropriadamente...

só no colégio, mas com aquele carrapato do lado

você sumiu da net... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Te amo.

Val"

Isa permanecera chocada, em frente à tela do computador.

Não conseguira acreditar no que estava lendo, e relera várias vezes a mesma parte.

"desde o domingo passado que não nos vemos, apropriadamente..."

Isa lembrara que passara o domingo na casa de sua mãe.

E não pôde deixar de notar a palavra apropriadamente, que dava a entender algo muito ruim.

Algo que ela não queria saber, mas que por razão do destino, acabara sabendo.

Ela respondera, jogando verde para a menina, ao vê-la online:

"Oi meu amor. Estou bem sim, é meu carrapato que não me larga.

também estou cheia de exercício para fazer, você sabe, do colégio

por isso ando meio sumida... mas senti saudade...

adorei passar o domingo com você

Te amo.

Rai"

Lágrimas começaram a surgir do seu rosto, enquanto esperara pela resposta.

Tinha medo do que poderia ler a seguir.

Diante do que ela lesse ali, e do que Raíssa falasse, tudo estaria terminado.

Todos os anos de sonhos, planos e lutas para ficar com ela, teria ido tudo por água a baixo.

Raíssa saíra do banho.

Tentando parecer controlada, e evitando olhá-la para não parecer que estava chorando, disse que sua mãe tinha ligado e pedido que ela comprasse pão, que tinha terminado. Realmente isso teria acontecido, mas fora antes de tudo desmoronar em sua vida.

Disse também que ela só não podia ir, pois tinha que terminar uma pesquisa até amanhã, que o professor da faculdade havia pedido.

Como Raíssa quase nunca se ligara nos exercícios que os professores passavam em sala, pouco deu importância, e saiu de ombros do quarto.

Apenas disse:

"Já volto, amor... E depois você me conta que pesquisa é essa"

Nem lhe dera um beijo, como de costume desde o início do namoro.

Percebera o quanto Raíssa estava diferente, que por ilusão da sua cabeça, não teria percebido, ou teria se recusado a perceber.

Passara mais 1 minuto, e o monitor apitou.

Isa levantara-se correndo da cama onde chorava muito, e correra até ele, quando vira piscando uma luz verde, com a seguinte informação:

"Nova Mensagem Recebida"

Abriu.

"Também adorei passar o domingo com você, amor.

Sabia que você não iria ficar presa àquela menina pra sempre.

Esperei, e conseguir ganhar minha recompensa, que foi ficar com você naquele dia, só para mim.

Mas sinto saudades, você não me liga quando o traste está aí.

Por que?

Eu sei que você disse que não tinha certeza sobre nós, que ainda a ama, mas..

Se você realmente a amasse não a trairia não é mesmo?

Enfim... Pense nisso...

Vou sair agora, preciso fazer meu cabelo.

Beijo meu amor lindo"

Isa imprimira o diálogo desde o princípio, e se sentara na cama, aos prantos, esperando Raíssa voltar.

Quando Raíssa entrara pela porta, vira Isa chorando e se aproximara, assustada:

"O que foi minha linda?"

Isa se descontrolara mais, e mais...

Não conseguira esconder o choro, fingir que não se importava.

Raíssa sempre foi tudo pra ela, e de repente se vira sem chão.

Totalmente perdida.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?"_, dizia entre as lágrimas,e quase sem voz, de tanto soluçar._

"O que eu fiz? Acabei de chegar", disse Raíssa, sem nem imaginar o que acontecera.

Isa simplesmente jogara o papel nas pernas de Raíssa, levantara, e caminhara até o banheiro.

Sentira uma raiva imensa de repente, que conseguiu fazê-la parar de chorar.

Precisava limpar aquele rosto, e dar a volta por cima ou, pelo menos fingir, na frente dela.

Já bastava o que ela estava sentindo por saber que tinha sido traída.

Pela pessoa que nunca pensou em trair na vida.

A pessoa que mais recebeu de si amor e devoção total.

Raíssa, ao ler apenas algumas palavras da conversa, empalideceu.

Levantara de imediato, e tentara sem sucesso abraçar Isa, que gritara:

"Me largue! Me largue! Fique longe de mim"

"Me perdoe... Me perdoe... Por favor, me perdoe... Eu não quis, eu... Eu bebi... Eu não sei o que me deu... No outro dia eu nem lembrei o que tinha acontecido, ela que me contou! Eu fiquei chocada, e me afastei dela! Por favor, acredita em mim! Você sabe que eu não sinto nada por ela... Eu amo você..."

"Ah, agora você me ama? E se não foi nada demais por que não me contou quando ela te disse?"

"Eu.. tive medo... por favor, amor... não me deixa... eu sou louca por você. Ela é maluca, fica me chamando dessas coisas, mas eu nunca disse isso a ela... Ela quer separar a gente, você sabe disso! Sempre soube... Eu devia ter acreditado em você desde o início, me desculpa. Mas por favor... não me deixa!"

Isa olhara para Raíssa, com uma expressão de nojo.

Sentira-se envergonhada por ter passado tanto tempo com uma pessoa assim, que não sabia o que queria.

"Ah... Agora você sabe! Agora! Agora que ela conseguiu? Essa não é a pessoa pela qual eu me apaixonei... Simplesmente..."

Isa fora até o guarda-roupa e tirara peça por peça sua, enquanto Raíssa tentava, sem sucesso, devolver as peças de roupas, chorando descontrolada.

"Não, não, ela não conseguiu, não, não... Eu não quis, eu não quis, por favor, não faz isso comigo..."

"EU NÃO FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊ? E VOCÊ? O QUE FEZ COMIGO?", gritara desmedidamente. Lágrimas voltaram a descer no seu rosto vermelho, de tanta raiva.

Raíssa empalidera, muda. Nunca tinha visto Isa assim, o que a assustara.

Os únicos ruídos que Isa ouvia de Raíssa, eram os soluços, entre as lágrimas.

"Eu vou embora daqui"

"Não, você não vai"

"Você nem me queria aqui em primeiro lugar. Não foi?"

Isa lembrara Raíssa da briga que elas tiveram quando a mesma saíra de sua casa.

Chegara na casa de Raíssa de malas prontas, e pediu para a mãe da loira passar uma temporada hospedada lá, alegando ter apanhado da mãe.

A mãe de Raíssa, aceitara, bastante prestativa com a garota.

Mas Raíssa não...

Ficara estranha por uma semana até assumir a Isa, que não se sentia segura por ter o relacionamento tão sério assim.

Ela não se considerara preparada.

"Eu fui tão burra, Raíssa. Devia ter desconfiado, quando você me disse aquilo!... Quem, quando está apaixonada, não quer que a namorada more com ela, ainda mais se a mãe, que poderia ser um impedimento aceita numa boa? QUEM? Me diga...

"Eu tenho problema com relacionamento sério"

"Nós tivemos um relacionamento sério de 2 anos, Raíssa. Você quer me dizer que me traiu durante todo esse tempo?"

"Não, claro que não!... Eu só a traí dessa vez... eu juro... E não sei o que me deu, eu..."

"Chega... Não vale a pena falar mais nada... Está bem? Me deixa ir embora. Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim, se você acha que realmente me ama, então aja com amor, e solidariedade, e me deixe sair daqui. Estar aqui e olhar para você, está sendo uma tortura para mim!

Raíssa se jogara no chão, se apoiando contra parede, com as mãos apoiadas no cabelo, e cobrindo o rosto inchado de chorar. Já não tinha forças.

Deixara Isa arrumar as coisas, como ela havia pedido, mas sentia como se seu coração estivesse se partindo.

E o pior, era a culpada de tudo.

Tinha destruído o único verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

Enquanto a outra tinha feito de tudo para estar ao seu lado, e não se deixara vencer pelo preconceito da mãe.

Ela havia simplesmente destruído tudo, por causa de uma maldita tarde.

Raíssa desejara morrer...

Isa terminara de arrumar as coisas, e saíra pelo quarto, sem lhe dizer mais uma palavra.

Apenas deixara um bilhete para a mãe de Raíssa na mesa de jantar, agradecendo por todo o carinho, atenção, e pela hospedagem.

De todo esse namoro, a gentileza dela, era a única coisa que teria lhe sobrado de bom, naquele momento.

Isa voltara para a casa de sua mãe, aos prantos, e prometera nunca mais procurar Raíssa em toda sua vida.

Nada mais foi dito.

Raíssa a procurara várias vezes depois, mas Isa não queria ouví-la. Nem vê-la pintada.

E como elas não estavam mais no mesmo colégio, Isa não podia ser forçada a encontrá-la.

E assim terminou um grande amor, que teve o seu fim sentenciado.

Notas finais do capítulo

Bom, para que vocês não se percam e possam se situar na história temporalmente falando, segue o cronograma da relação das duas:

16 - se conheceram (1º ano)

início dos 17 - começam a namorar (2º ano)

18 - continuam o namoro (3º ano)

final dos 18, - a mãe descobre que elas são namoradas (Concluindo o terceiro ano)

final dos 18-19 - problemas em casa, dificuldades no relacionamento

final dos 19-20 anos - moram juntas/ termino.


	5. IV Uma Surpresa Boa ou Ruim?

Isa acelerara seus passos, queria chegar em casa logo.

De repente, estar na rua, significava vulnerabilidade.

Temia reencontrá-la.

Nem ao menos olhara para trás, por todo o caminho, com medo que ela estivesse atrás.

Evitara a todo o modo avistá-la de novo por perto.

Ver Raíssa novamente, depois de tantos anos, tinha sido algo confuso.

Não saberia como responder , naquele instante, se fora algo bom ou ruim.

Apenas não sabia como se sentia.

Imaginara que não a encontraria novamente.

Afinal, não pôde evitar lembrar daquele ditado

**_"Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar"_****.**

Chegando em casa, Isa nem teve tempo para tentar colocar sua cabeça no lugar.

Teve uma grande surpresa.

Ou péssima, considerando o que havia acabado de passar.

Sua ex namorada, Gigi, dormia no sofá da sala.

Parecia que estivera a sua espera por algum tempo.

Mas por que?

O que ela poderia querer com ela, nessa altura do campeonato?

Após um relacionamento de 1 ano e meio, as duas se separaram, por rompimento da outra.

Gigi reclamara de comportamentos frios de Isa, e do seu pensamento voltado exclusivamente para o trabalho.

Isa não conseguira mudar, e o final foi prescrito. **_"Na verdade, nem tentava"_****, lembrara.**

Ela nem procurara Gigi depois do término, verdade seja dita, nem sentira muita falta.

Talvez Gigi tivesse razão, pensava. Uma bola de neve a impedira de se apaixonar novamente.

Por 10 anos tentara, com diversas garotas, e por diversas razões, nunca dara certo.

E ela nunca se apegara o suficiente. E nunca conseguira desenvolver uma relação amorosa saudável de co-existência mútua.

E Isa, um mês depois, ainda vivia da mesma forma, focada no seu trabalho.

No entanto, de repente, a outra estava ali.

Deitada, tão próxima.

**"O que ela estaria fazendo aqui?**", se perguntava constantemente.

De repente, Gigi abrira os olhos, ainda sonada.

Tomara consciência daonde estava.

Se virara para a porta como por um impulso, e encarou uma Isa plantada, estática, ainda com a mão na porta.

"Finalmente você chegou"_, disse Gigi em um suspiro, que procedeu um rápido bocejo._

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", disse a mulher gaguejante à porta.

"Sim...", sorriu. No fundo adorava ver aquela expressão de susto na outra.

"Morri de saudades, meu amor"

Gigi correra até à porta, abraçando alguém que aparentava não entender nada.

Alguns segundos depois, voltando à si, Isa gentilmente se afastara das mãos de Gigi, dirigindo-se premeditadamente ao sofá.

**"Acho que sentar me fará bem nesse momento"**_, pensava, imaginando o que dizer para a outra naquele momento._

Como dizer que não sentira sua falta?  
Que tinha estado tão ocupada no trabalho, ou pensando naquele encontro, que não lembrara dela.

Ela não sabia como poderia dizer, mas estava mais certa do que nunca que não queria aquela relação novamente.

Então, decidira.

A verdade teria de ser dita.

E a qualquer preço.

Gigi a acompanhou, sentando-se também.

Pela expressão séria e segura da morena, imaginara que viria bomba por aí.


	6. V As dúvidas de Isa

Alguns dias se passaram, mas Isa não conseguira deixar de pensar no dia em que reencontrara Raíssa.

Lembrava constantemente do que a outra havia lhe dito.

"Sempre penso em você, sabia?"

A voz de Raíssa surgia em ecos, provocando seus pensamentos.

Muitas vezes se percebia pensando no que a outra estaria fazendo.

Se ela ainda lembrava daquele dia, e como se sentia...

Entretanto, já se mostrava conformada que não a veria novamente.

Procurara então, todos os dias, ocupar a sua mente, trabalhando como uma condenada, dia e noite, na tentativa de evitar esse tipo de pensamento.

Ela não queria saber se desejava vê-la novamente, e apenas presumia que não.

Era melhor assim, pensava.

Por esse período Isa evitara qualquer convite para sair com amigos.

Preferia não arriscar a encontrá-la novamente.

Sabia como ela gostava dos mesmos lugares que ela.

Embora, isso tivesse sido há 10 anos atrás.

"Quem sabe hoje ela estaria mudada?"**_,_**se indagava, mas se impedindo em seguida de pensar.

Não podia correr o risco de passar por tudo aquilo, sofrer que nem uma condenada por ser traída no final.

Isa, todo esse tempo, não conseguira perdoar sua ex namorada.

Ao mesmo tempo, por todos esses anos, nunca conseguira esquecê-la totalmente.

Devido a isso, talvez, ela não conseguira se envolver normalmente, com a mesma intensidade, com ninguém mais.

Controlando-se ao máximo em cada relacionamento que tivera, e não conseguindo se apaixonar de novo.

Não como amara Raíssa, no passado.

Uma semana depois do reencontro, Isa estava segura que Raíssa não queria vê-la novamente.

Pensara a todo momento **_"Se ela quisesse me ver novamente ela teria pedido meu telefone, trocado e-mail, qualquer coisa"._**

Depois cortava o pensamento **_"Mas ainda bem, porque eu não queria vê-la novamente mesmo"_**

E, logo depois, duvidava momentaneamente do seu próprio pensamento.

A verdade era uma só.

Mas ela ainda não sabia.


	7. VI Uma Revelação Bombástica Parte 1

** Quinze dias após o reencontro **

De mal humor, como de rotina, Isa caminhara a passos largos em direção a um restaurante para almoçar.

Seu estômago reclamava, e o tempo era curto.

Tinha muitos trabalhos, como sempre, para fazer.

Mas isso era bom... O ruim era o pouco tempo para desenvolver as tarefas.

Sua chefe estava se aproveitando da sua inteligência.

"Talvez por não ter uma própria", _pensara._

E talvez de sua paciência, que aliás, ela não conseguia determinar se algum dia já teria tido.

Sentara-se no restaurante de sempre, e pedira o mesmo prato de costume.

Tudo em sua vida seguia o caminho mais rotineiro possível...

A rotina lhe dava segurança.

Com a rotina, ela não seria traída, ferida, abandonada.

Lhe passava a segurança de não arriscar fazer nada que fizesse sua vida desmoronar... de repente, sem aviso prévio.

Como quando perdera a razão de viver... há 10 anos atrás.

Começara a almoçar, a comida tinha o mesmo sabor peculiar.

O mesmo gosto de sempre... de rotina...

Há 2 anos seguidos almoçava no mesmo local. Desde que havia entrado no trabalho atual.

Isa permanecera divagando sobre seu hábito alimentar pelos próximos 5 minutos, até que ...

Sentira alguns dedos pequenos e macios interromperem a sua visão.

Lhe trouxeram uma sensação peculiar.

Conhecia aquelas mãos... mesmo que não pudesse vê-las, podia senti-las.

Sentia a temperatura... eram dedos quentes... peculiarmente, quentes.

E uma voz surgira do seu inconsciente:

"Pensei que não nos veríamos novamente"_, pensara, traindo-se num misto de decepção e felicidade._

Reconhecera quem era antes mesmo que a pessoa se aproximasse, ainda impedindo sua visão, e falasse em seu ouvido:

"Olha quem eu vejo de novo"

Raíssa tirara suas mãos, sorrindo.

Isa a olhara sem nenhuma surpresa.

E sem nenhuma expressão.

Na verdade, sem nenhum sentimento.

Nem acreditava que a veria de novo, mas acabara de acontecer, simplesmente, e ela ainda estava processando a informação.

Em algumas situações, principalmente.

"Duas vezes em um mês..."

"Sei a que se refere. Coincidência estranha né?", indagava, estranhando as coincidências que houvera em sua vida no último mês.

"É. O que será que o destino está querendo dizer pra gente?"_, Raíssa a olhara fixamente, observando a sua evidente expressão de descrédito no olhar._

"Não sei. Eu não acredito nisso"

"Antes você acreditava..."

"É... Antes." - fez uma pequena pausa enquanto observava a expressão incrédula de Raíssa - "Antes eu acreditava em muita coisa. Mas o tempo nos ensina o que é real ou não". - a loira agora estava levemente ruborizada.

"Nossa! Você deixou de acreditar no que mais? Deixou de acreditar no amor também?"_, dissera brincando. Nem imaginando a resposta que viria a seguir._

"Não sei. Talvez..."

Raíssa ficara levemente pálida.

Voltara à face uma expressão pensativa, longe. Quase triste.

Pensara no quanto sua ex namorada estava mudada.

Seria ela a responsável por tanta mudança?

O que fizera à pessoa que mais amara na vida?

A única que realmente a fez sentir-se feliz.

A pessoa que a ensinou o que era amor, e que lhe deu um motivo pra viver.

A pessoa que ela nunca conseguira esquecer, por mais que tentasse.

"Então, posso me sentar?"

Isa a olhara, envergonhada.

A outra ainda estava em pé.

Não tinha convidado-a para sentar com ela.

Tinha sido muito rude, novamente.

"Claro"

Isa forçara um sorriso embora, bem lá no fundo, estivesse realmente feliz em revê-la.

Raíssa sentara ao seu lado, enquanto Isa voltara para o prato, tentando se alimentar.

Mas após rever Raíssa, e com ela ao seu lado, definitivamente era impossível.

"Então... pelo visto, você não está namorando?"_ perguntara, impassível, disfarçando qualquer interesse._

Embora Raíssa tenha disfarçado o interesse no momento da pergunta, provocara em Isa uma expressão tensa.

Uma tensão extra ao fato de estar encontrando novamente a pessoa que mais amou e que mais a magoou em toda sua vida.

Isa pensara que aquela seria uma pergunta muito "pessoal". Uma "curiosidade inapropriada", depois de tantos anos.

A consideraria uma daquelas perguntas que as pessoas sabem que não devem ser perguntadas, a menos que haja uma amizade entre elas.

Entretanto, mesmo pensando em tudo isso, não conseguira deixar de responder. Pareceria rude...

"Não"**_, _**_Isa respondera secamente e sem retornar a pergunta. _

_Tentara não dar brecha alguma para que Raíssa respondesse._

Por alguma inexplicável razão, Raíssa sorrira.

Isa ficara ainda mais tensa.

Começara a achar estranho.

Imaginara o que viria a seguir.

"Eu também não..."

Fez-se silêncio.

Isa não perguntaria, e nem queria que ela dissesse.

Preferia não saber. Não sabia como poderia se sentir.

Mas ela disse.

Permanecera séria, diferente de Raíssa.

Bem lá no fundo - inconscientemente -, ela ficara ligeiramente satisfeita.

"Isa... Agora há pouco quando tapei sua visão..." _– disse, pausadamente._

"Sim?"_, perguntou quase que sem voz. _

Mais e mais tensa...

Começara a olhar em volta novamente.

Uma saída de funcionários.

Banheiro.

E saída de incêndio.

Precisava ter algo ali... mas nada tinha.

"Eu achei que fosse te surpreender... Mas não surpreendi, não foi?"

"Realmente não. Eu te reconheci antes..."

Isa a encarara...

Pela primeira em toda a conversa, encarou Raíssa fixamente ao respondê-la.

"Hmm..."_disse, pensativa, apresentando um mini sorriso na face._

"Te conheço o suficiente pra isso, não?" _ disse, com uma voz firme, 100% certa do que dizia._

"Na verdade, não..."

Isa esperara pela continuação.

Como não a conhecia? Pensava no que Raíssa queria dizer com aquilo.

Raíssa a encarara profundamente, deixando-a levemente vermelha.

"Você me conheceu muito bem, sim. Mas conheceu uma criança. Agora sou uma mulher."

"Isso é verdade..."

_[longa pausa em silêncio, as duas permaneciam se olhando] _

"Sem contar que talvez... Eu nem tenha conhecido tanto assim", considerou Isa.

Silêncio.

Lembraram-se do passado.

Um vulto de tristeza e decepção o embassara.

Um passado que por muito tempo fora um presente bom, mas que no final, tudo se perdera.

Raíssa, que até então permanecera sorrindo, se calara novamente, com uma expressão facial séria, quase melancólica.

Isa observara, numa outra sensação de satisfação porém, dessa vez, consciente.

"Da outra vez... que nos encontramos..."_, disse, pausadamente, e em pausas longas._

"Hm"_ dissera rapidamente e em um fio de voz_,_ desejando profundamente nem relembrar aquele terrível episódio_

"Eu quis te dizer uma coisa... mas... foi rápido, e de repente... nós não esperávamos..."_, continuara sua fala, em pausas cada vez mais longas. _

Raíssa ruborizara-se gradualmente a cada frase dita.

**"E?"****_,_** adiantara-se Isa, já irritada pela demora de tocar no assunto, querendo que Raíssa fosse direto ao ponto de uma vez.

As duas pararam um instante, e sorriram levemente, com a constatação inusitada que tiveram.

Elas permaneceram a mesma e o tempo que passara de repente lhes parecera inútil.

Enquanto que uma permanecia com as repetições e explicações enroladas, confusa sobre como dizer as coisas, Isa permanecia "meio" impaciente para aturá-las, e absolutamente firme ao explicar as coisas.

Aliás, Leia-se "meio impaciente" como alguém definitivamente incapaz de aturá-las. Insuportavelmente sem paciência.

No entanto, no fundo, as duas sempre adoraram essa diferença no comportamento, que se mostrara por todo o tempo de relacionamento, desde que elas se conheceram, e que acabara tornando-se o grande segredo da relação persistir por tanto tempo.

"Eu achei você tão bonita... foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Senti como se..."

"Você também... parece como sempre. **_[pausa tensa] _**Não mudou nada fisicamente"

Isa interrompera Raíssa, que escutara um elogio feito da maneira mais superficial e apática possível.

Evidentemente forçado. Porém, Raíssa a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela também sentira o mesmo.

E sorrira levemente com o canto da boca.

"Sabe, Isa. Eu andei lembrando da gente nesses dias após o reencontro. Pensando em tudo que aconteceu..."

"E?"

"Acho que nunca pedi desculpas a você apropriadamente."

"Raíssa." dissera em um tom firme, tentando evitar uma retratação desnecessária. Após uma pausa, observando-a, continuou. "_**Isso é passado.**_**_"_**

_Dissera novamente em uma entonação firme, que podia ser facilmente confundida com ter sido rude._

"Não importa... Gostaria que você soubesse"

"Tudo bem"_, permanecera em seu firme, gélido e levemente irritada._

"Você não acha que eu mudei, não é?" -_ questionou Raíssa, observando os olhos de Isa arregalarem._

"Sinceramente? Não, realmente não"

"Por que?"

"Depois do que você me fez? Você ainda me pergunta?"

Escapara. Um grande rancor saíra em sua voz, nada disfaçado.

Demonstrara a raiva, a mágoa e todas as sensações ruins que tem em seu coração.

Tudo saíra naquela frase.

Agora os dados tinham sido jogados, apenas cabia a Raíssa pegá-los ou não.

E ela os pegou.

"Eu sei que errei muito com você, Isa..."

"O que você está dizen...?"

Isa parecera estar chocada.

Raíssa a interrompera pela primeira vez até então.

Estava decidida a continuar, não importasse o que Isa dissesse.

Não se deixaria vencer assim tão facilmente.

Iria tentar até o final, não importando o que acontecesse.

"Mas estou disposta a compensar meus erros"

Isa permanecera paralisada, sem saber muito o que dizer.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que havia sido dito, e o tom que havia sido usado por Raíssa.

Estranhamente lhe parecera uma declaração. Uma bastante atrasada declaração.

"O que você quer diz...?" - Questionara, totalmente confusa. No entanto, depois de poucas palavras, sua voz simplesmente fora embora, dando lugar ao silêncio.

"Eu sempre lembrei de você, por todos esses anos, nunca consegui te esquecer"

O momento de choque passou, e Isa se percebera processando as últimas palavras de Raíssa.

Uma profunda raiva lhe subiu à cabeça, lembrando de tudo que Raíssa tinha feito a ela no passado.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?!", _gritou levantando-se da cadeira, e atraindo olhares curiosos de todos em sua volta._

Uma lágrima de "ódio" saíra de seus olhos.

"Ódio". Fora o que Isa pensara até então.

Mas apenas o destino poderia dizer... com o tempo.

"Hoje eu sei o que quero...", disse Raíssa firme, porém sem sair do tom, a observando atentamente.

Fez-se uma pausa.

Isa forçara um silêncio para tentar se acalmar, e parar de chorar.

As lágrimas desciam, enquanto sua expressão ficava cada vez mais enfezada.

Voltara a se sentar.

Não queria passar por outro constrangimento em público, então precisava se acalmar.

Raíssa continuara:

"E eu quero você, Isa"

"Você não sabe de nada" - criticou, Isa, em um penoso suspiro.

"Sei. E eu sempre soube. Mas fui uma criança tola."

"E estúpida..."_, acrescentara. Não podia deixar de acrescentar... na raiva que se encontrava._

"Sim. Tola, estúpida, e tudo mais que você disser."

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio.

Isa sentira-se satisfeita por Raíssa ter aceitado suas críticas tão bem.

Isa apenas lembrara do restaurante...

Olhara em volta.

Totalmente fechado, sem saídas de escape.

"Restaurante inútil", pensava.

"Raíssa, não sei o que você está querendo com isso. Mas..."

"Isa..."

Algo a fez parar.

Isa se deixara interromper.

Apenas ouvira seu nome, não precisava parar.

Por que parara, pensara...

Não fazia sentido.

Ouvir a voz de Raíssa lhe chamando fora o suficiente para silenciá-la.

Começara a se sentir confusa.

E cada vez com mais raiva.

"Eu mudei muito. Por sua causa... Por tudo que eu fiz... E pelo quanto eu te amava..."

Isa a encarara.

Estava vermelha.

Vermelha de raiva.

Sentira-se petrificada, como se estivesse assistindo a alguma cena de um filme de terror.

Um filme assustador que a lembrasse de todos os momentos ruins que tivera na vida.

Tudo que teria acontecido em decorrência de uma cena só.

Isa culpava Raíssa por tudo que acontecera de ruim na sua vida.

Todos esses anos vinha alimentando essa loucura que agora começara a lhe parecer uma estupidez.

Mas ainda sofrera. E ainda fora traída. Raíssa, de qualquer maneira, tinha sido má.

Tinha a magoado, e a feito sofrer. Daquela maneira tão sórdida. Tão suja. Tão...

Por mais que tentasse, Isa não encontrava palavras para definir o que Raíssa lhe fez.

"E ainda amo"

Isa a olhara de uma maneira impossível de ser traduzida.

Parecera um grande misto de emoção, raiva, nojo, felicidade e desprezo.

Sorrira, sarcasticamente, como se aquilo nem merecesse ser comentado, seguido de um silêncio.

"Todos esses anos eu fiquei pensando em você... em nós... e hoje eu tenho certeza que se..."

"Raíssa, por Deus, chega!"_, dissera grosseira e pausadamente, mas em um tom baixo para que só fosse escutada por ela._

"Não!"

Raíssa levantara a voz pela primeira vez na conversa.

Uma lágrima caíra de seus olhos, assustando Isa, que permanecera imóvel, e chocada, diante daquela cena.

Pouquissimas vezes, em todo o tempo que elas foram amigas e/ou namoradas, teria presenciado Raíssa chorar.

E, embora quando terminaram, não tenha se impressionado com isso, diante do estresse do momento, agora percebia.

E se chocara. Raíssa realmente sentia? Pensara... Começara a ficar confusa.

Confusa com seus próprios pensamentos. Com seus desejos.

Quisera, por um instante, abraçá-la, pra tirá-la daquela dor... que ela aparentara.

E, seu choque, lhe deixara muda.

"Eu tenho certeza que..."

Os olhos de Raíssa ficaram vermelhos, iguais aos de Isa.

Parecera que ela esteve prendendo seus sentimentos por um bom tempo.

E, de repente, teria chegado a seu limite.

Isa tentara dizer algo que a bloqueasse, mas não conseguira.

Simplesmente não conseguira.

Sentira-se paralizada.

Confusa.

Literalmente arrasada.

E simplesmente fechara os lábios, permitindo que a outra continuasse.

"Hoje se namorássemos seria tudo diferente"


	8. VII Uma Revelação Bombástica Parte 2

Os olhos da mulher de olhos pretos se alargaram ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras pronunciadas.

Uma lágrima descera de seus olhos apressadamente, insistente.

Pudera.

Tantos anos da sua vida, se pusera a imaginar como teria sido seu futuro, caso aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Tudo acontecera tão de repente e, embora ela tivesse tentado, sentia-se culpada.

Sentia o remorso eterno de achar que não tentara o suficiente.

Embora os outros relacionamentos não tivera muita importância e significado em sua vida, este tinha levado ela para um abismo profundo que ela não tinha certeza de ter conseguido sair.

De qualquer forma, mesmo diante de sua culpa, ela sempre soube que não tinha o poder de mudar os sentimentos de alguém, ou transformar uma relação sem futuro.

Correra.

Desesperara-se.

Precisara fugir dali.

Correra sem pensar em nada.

A conta que teria de ser paga, ou a expressão facial de quem teria deixado.

Decepção, provavelmente... E talvez tristeza.

Não pensava sequer em seus pensamentos no momento em que a deixou.

Não conseguira pensar em nada.

Fugira, foi tudo o que conseguira fazer.

Olhara para trás depois de um bom tempo correndo sem destino.

Temia estar sendo seguida.

Não vira ninguém, e finalmente se acalmara um pouco.

Descera uma longa escada em direção ao parque da cidade.

Conhecia bem esse parque, mas não queria pensar nisso agora.

Só precisava pensar. Em silêncio.

E conhecia um bom lugar.

Seguira por vários caminhos, se afastando da praça principal.

Passara pelo rio, e depois caminhara até uma montanha de areia, que se localizava atrás do rio.

Sentara na areia, olhando para a vista, uma cachoeira imensa embelezava ainda mais o lugar.

"Hoje se namorássemos seria tudo diferente"

Essas palavras ressoavam na sua cabeça, como se as tivessem sido gritadas em um vácuo, ouvindo-se em ecos de diferentes ondas sonoras, provocando nela uma reação de extrema dor e confusão.

Como a outra podia fazer isso com ela? Tanto tempo esperara e, agora, que finalmente sentia-se curada daquela tormenta, ouvia aquelas palavras frias e egoístas, despreendidas do mínimo de bom senso e qualquer sentimento.

Ou não?

Raíssa parecia tão certa e tão sincera, que às vezes lhe pegava a duvidar de seu próprio pensamento.

Da sua única certeza até então:

Não acreditar em Raíssa, que até então nunca soube o que realmente queria e a usou provavelmente para seu mero prazer.

Sem pensar no que estaria fazendo à garota.

Um trauma que guarda até hoje, em sua vida amorosa - totalmente fracassada, diga-se de passagem.

"Hoje eu sei o que quero"

Continuara ouvindo aquela voz que a perseguia, confundindo seus sentidos, e lhe tirando a razão.

Fechara os olhos. Pensara que de alguma forma, de olhos fechados, ela poderia deixar de sentir.

Mas seus olhos não podiam evitar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo seu rosto consternado pela dor, que não cessava.

"Eu quero você, Isa"

Isa não conseguia parar de pensar.

Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, uma explosão de sentimentos e sensações, que por tanto tempo ficaram guardados, inibidos.

Com as palavras de Raíssa, eles foram acessados. E voltaram com toda sua força.

Ela se sentia fraca.

Não acreditara ainda em tudo que ouvira até ainda pouco.

E não saberia dizer como conseguira ouvir tanto.

Tantas palavras que a atormentavam lá no fundo de sua alma.

"Eu sei que errei muito com você, mas estou disposta a compensar meus erros"

As palavras continuavam como ecos.

Pareciam ter existência própria.

Ela sofrera tanto há 10 anos atrás.

Pensara que tinha conseguido apagar tudo de seu coração, mas seu pesadelo ainda parecia estar longe de terminar.

Desde o término do namoro fora assim.

Embora Raíssa tenha aceitado o fim da relação, meses depois, ainda não podia ver Isa feliz.

Quando Isa começava a conseguir se reerguer, a outra lhe ligava, ou tentava contatá-la, lhe trazendo um vendaval de emoções.

Seus sentimentos voltavam, e Isa tinha que se recompor toda outra vez.

Por que dessa vez seria diferente?

Considerara então que fez 10 anos que Raíssa não a incomodara.

Nesse meio tempo, Isa finalmente sentira-se livre para viver sua vida, sem Raíssa.

Deixara até de pensar nela sempre, como antes.

Mas com apenas dois encontros casuais e repentinos, Raíssa voltara a atacar.

Isa voltara a se sentir como uma caça fresca, que após passar da validade, seria novamente jogada às traças.

Como fora no final do relacionamento.

"Eu sempre lembrei de você, por todos esses anos, nunca consegui te esquecer"

Isa lembrara de cada segundo ao lado de Raíssa, desde seu relacionamento passado.

As tentativas fracassadas da outra em tentar encontrá-la, falar com ela, implorando perdão e um retorno.

E suas poucas palavras duras e frias que insistiam em terminar dizendo que Raíssa não sabia o que queria, e se realmente queria naquele momento um relacionamento sério.

Os últimos reencontros também não saíam da mente de Isa, que apenas conseguia balbuciar uma única palavra: **"louca".**

Desejara do fundo da alma não estar passando por isso.

Por que tinha de encontrá-la novamente após tantos anos?

Por que tinha de encontrá-la? Por que?

Isa pensara, até implorara...

Mas não obtivera resposta.

O destino às vezes nos prega peças que não conseguimos entender.

E apenas temos que aceitar.

Isa tentava lutar contra o destino mas, a verdade é que o que tiver que ser, será.

Temendo ela, ou não.

Desejando ela, ou não.

O destino fala por si, os sentimentos também.

O que ela está sentindo? Ela ainda não sabe.

Mas, se ainda for amor de verdade, o destino mostrará.

De uma forma que não restará dúvidas.


	9. VIII Os Sentimentos de Raíssa

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Esse capítulo faz um resumo de tudo que aconteceu anteriormente na história, mas na visão de Raíssa. Acho fundamental para entender os sentimentos dela, que sempre foram apagados, diante dos pensamentos de Isa. Mas quem não achar necessário, desconsiderem e sigam para o próximo capítulo.

Raíssa acordara animada.

Caso sua mãe a criticasse pelas notas baixas do boletim, que recebera no dia anterior, nem se aborreceria.

Não tinha uma coisa que odiasse mais do que ir às aulas. Aliás, havia sim: Imposição de regras.

Entretanto, essas duas coisas se entrelaçavam, se transformando em uma coisa só.

Porém, hoje, nada a aborreceria.

Tivera um sonho que lhe trouxera a impressão de que seu dia seria diferente.

Algo de muito bom estaria prestes a lhe acontecer.

Levantara da cama e se arrumara às pressas.

Parecera, aos olhos de uma mãe orgulhosa do novo comportamento da filha, ansiosa para ir à aula.

Sua mãe a levara, estranhando o doce comportamento da filha, que normalmente era rebelde e agitada.

Entrara no colégio, se sentindo cada vez mais contente, sem entender o porque.

Correra até o banheiro ansiosa e esperara até o toque final.

Sentira uma grande necessidade de ir até o seu esconderijo particular.

Ouvira o sinal tocando, e o barulho de retirada, em que todos os alunos e funcionários se dirigiam aos seus respectivos afazeres.

Silêncio.

Finalmente podia sair.

Raíssa saíra correndo do banheiro em direção à saída da escola, quando se batera em alguém.

Olhara-a, e empalidecera. Parecia com a garota do sonho.

Ficara alguns instantes imóvel, meio impressionada.

Voltando a si, correra até a garota, que parecia estar para poucos amigos, e lhe ajudara a levantar.

Pedira desculpas repetidamentes, quase implorando um perdão.

Sem saber porque, desejara profundamente que a garota lhe perdoasse.

Estranhamente, sentia que aquela menina seria importante pra ela... no futuro.

Raíssa não deixara de pensar naquele encontro.

Naquela misteriosa garota, que se apresentara como Isabela Moreto.

Quem seria ? Aonde morava?

O que estaria fazendo ali?

Não a conhecia...

No outro dia, fora mais animada ainda para a aula.

Daria um jeito de encontrá-la novamente.

Quando iniciaram as aulas, buscara a garota por todos os cantos do colégio, até encontrá-la na aula de educação física.

Para sua surpresa, descobrira, era sua colega de turma.

Raíssa correra atrás da menina que conhecera, e puxara assunto.

Contara-a sobre seu segredo, que poucas pessoas sabiam. As fugas da escola...

Convidara-a para lhe apresentar a cidade e, por impulso, levara-a para conhecer o seu esconderijo, coisa que nunca havia feito com ninguém.

Consequentemente, a amizade das duas fora se aprofundando pouco a pouco, e Raíssa sentira-se cada vez mais fascinada pela outra.

Deixara de sair com outras garotas, e de ficar com quem quer que fosse como fazia antes, só como resposta à opressão da mãe.

Apenas saía com Isa, ninguém mais. Isso lhe parecia o suficiente.

Passara a frequentar mais as aulas, como desculpa para permanecer mais tempo ao lado de Isa.

Se apaixonara por Isa de uma maneira, que nunca havia se sentido por ninguém.

Ficara perdidamente apaixonada pela amiga, desde o primeiro momento em que a vira...

Dera sinais...

E percebera que Isa também se apaixonara por ela.

Raíssa conseguira conquistar, e namorar a garota dos seus sonhos.

O namoro das duas durara por três anos, porém no último ano, muitas coisas ruins aconteceram, bagunçando a relação das duas, até então estável.

A mãe de Isa descobrira o relacionamento das duas e a pressionara, de modo que tornou-se necessário Isa sair de casa.

Raíssa se sentira incomodada, embora estivesse feliz, pela idéia de morar junto com Isa.

Sempre tivera medo de relacionamentos sérios, diante de todo o terror que presenciara quando criança, no divórcio de seus pais.

Tinha a impressão de que morar juntas estragaria a relação, e que elas começariam a brigar por qualquer coisa, como presenciara no passado.

Seus pais só foram realmente felizes, ao se separarem.

E hoje, cada um vivia uma vida de solteiros, relacionando-se com quem quisesse, e sem dever nada a ninguém.

Não havia brigas, nem ciúmes, ninguém cobrando o que fazer, nada...

Apenas conseguira mudar esse sentimento ao conhecer Isa.

Passara a sentir vontade de estar com ela, apenas com ela.

Quis namorar, manter um relacionamento sério.

Não teve dúvidas momento algum, do quanto Isa era importante para ela.

Mas, tão de repente, morar juntas, lhe parecera absurdo.

Não tivera coragem de contar para Isa a verdade, inicialmente.

A deixara ficar, embora tivesse tantas dúvidas e medos.

Não conseguiria dizer algo que iria magoá-la, então preferira se calar.

Pela primeira vez, em toda a história do amor delas, Raíssa escondeu algo de Isa.

E Isa estivera tão absorta em seus próprios problemas familiares que nem percebera o comportamento estranho da namorada.

Tempo depois, ela e Raíssa começaram a brigar por pequenas coisas.

Pequenas bagunças, ou pequenos esquecimentos de Raíssa.

Isa era muito exigente com as coisas e, sem perceber, fora responsável pelo medo de Raíssa aumentar.

Sentira como se seu namoro estivesse indo pelo mesmo caminho que o dos seus pais.

Enquanto isso, Isa começara a fazer as pazes com a mãe.

Passava os domingos na casa dela, mas nem pensava em voltar pra casa.

Raíssa recorria então para as suas amigas, especialmente Fabiana, sua mulher amiga.

Fabi se transformara em uma especíe de confidente de Raíssa, e fora pivô de outras brigas que Isa e Raíssa tiveram.

Embora Raíssa garantisse a Isa que ela era apenas sua amiga, Fabi não escondia de ninguém um interesse maior em Raíssa, e sempre que Isa se aproximava, dava em cima da garota.

Raíssa preferia levar na brincadeira, porque somente ela sabia a verdade.

Não tivera coragem de contar para nenhuma outra amiga, pois todas as outras eram muito amiga de Isa também.

Assim, Raíssa passara alguns domingos trocando conversas com Fabi, online, enquanto sua namorada passava o dia com a mãe.

Por vezes, Raíssa chorara de frente ao computador, contando o que estava acontecendo entre elas.

O relacionamento esfriara, elas haviam parado de fazer coisas juntas, e apenas brigavam.

Isa, embora sentisse, já não demonstrava tanto interesse em permanecer com ela.

Fabi, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor, a chamara para dar uma volta no centro da cidade.

Raíssa decidira ir, e tentar esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

No entanto, enquanto Fabi permanecera sóbria por estar dirigindo, Raíssa bebera... muito além da conta.

Caminhara pelo parque da cidade trocando as pernas e gritando, levando aos outros que as observavam a idéia de que ela era louca.

"ISA! ISA! CADÊ VOCÊ, ISA?!",

_ela olhava em volta, como se realmente estivesse esperando pela namorada._

**"ESTOU AQUI ISA!" **_, dizia abraçando o vento por várias vezes, como se a visse e pudesse tocá-la. _

"**CADE VOCÊ?"**_, questionou, percebendo que Isa não estava... que estivera se enganando todo o tempo... estava sozinha._

**"Te amo, Isa..."**_, dissera quase que sem voz, enquanto lágrimas caíam do seu rosto._

De repente, Raíssa sentira uma sensação de solidão tamanha que, se jogara na grama de joelhos, chorando.

Mal conseguia manter-se em pé, e muito menos sentada. Obviamente, caíra de lado.

Fabi não conseguia parar de rir da cena, mas correu para ajudá-la.

Como se tivesse tido um pesadelo, Raíssa abrira os olhos assustada e dissera, voltando a si.

"Preciso sair daqui"

Fabi se aproximara, com cuidado.

Faria qualquer coisa para não perder um momento como aquele.

Raíssa estava vulnerável.

Era o melhor momento para agir.

"Ei, não tem porque você ficar com medo... Estou aqui... Isa"

Raissa a olhara, incrédula.

Sentira no fundo de sua alma que não era Isa, mas seus olhos a traiam.

Via coisas e pessoas que não existiam, e não conseguia determinar ao certo quem via.

Fabi aproveitou-se do momento de confusão de Raíssa, que nem teve tempo para raciocinar, quando a outra lhe puxou para um beijo.

Ela acabara se entregando ao beijo, embora permanecesse com a mente confusa. Sem entender o que acontecia.

Acordara no outro dia com uma lembrança vaga do que ocorrera na noite anterior.

Levantara com um beijo da namorada que nem podia imaginar o que acontecera.

Apenas ao falar com Fabi novamente [online] soubera do que havia feito.

Convenientemente, Fabi omitiu alguns aspectos do beijo, levando Raíssa a acreditar que havia feito intencionalmente.

A jovem se torturara. Se arrependera totalmente pelos seus atos, e passara a evitar a garota desde então.

Entretanto, por erro do destino, ou não, Isa ficara sabendo, e a largara.

Sentira como se fosse morrer. Depois de tudo que havia vivido com Isa, não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ela.

Raíssa sofrera por meses, tentando encontrá-la.

Ligava para sua casa, e quando Isa atendia, a ignorava ou simplesmente desligava a ligação; Quando a mãe de Isa atendia, aproveitava para jogar na cara da garota, que sabia desde o início que ela não prestava, por ter tido coragem de fazer aquilo com sua filha. E que a relação delas não teria futuro nunca, porque relacionamentos desse "tipo" são sempre passageiros, e por luxúria. Que era pecado, e blá blá blá... Como a mãe dissera várias vezes em discussão com a filha, não deixava de repetir para Raíssa como se sentia afortunada de que aquele tormento tinha acabado logo. Que agora veria a filha amadurecer, casar e ser feliz com um bom rapaz, que a merecesse. E pedia também, é claro, não podia faltar, que ela ficasse longe da sua filha, ou que chamaria a polícia.

Raíssa permanecera tentando, sofrendo a cada ligação, a cada rejeição, a cada ofensa, até descobrir que Isa tinha se mudado.

E a mãe de Isa, claro, lhe recusara a dar seu número.

Isa ignorara seus emails por meses, até que Raíssa desistira.

E a vida de Raíssa fora um poço de lamentações, correndo de mão em mão, sem se fixar em ninguém.

Nunca gostara de ninguém. Nunca quisera encontrar alguém para um segundo encontro.

Vira defeitos em todos, porque ninguém era como a mulher que amara no passado.

Assim, com seu amadurecimento pessoal, após 7 anos buscando Isa nas pessoas que ficara, decidira ficar sozinha.

Desistira dos encontros furados, e das tentativas fracassadas.

Simplesmente não valia a pena. Era perda de tempo.

Permanecera sozinha pelos últimos três anos, até que, por força do destino, voltara a encontrar Isa, 10 anos depois.

E a chama do amor reascendeu, numa esperança de conseguir seu perdão e reatarem o namoro, o qual nunca conseguira se desprender.

Na livraria, soubera o local onde a outra trabalhava, e sentira-se radiante por perceber que ainda mexia com os sentimentos de Isa, que deixou em evidência o quanto estava nervosa e constrangida com a situação.

Sentira-se cada vez mais perto de atingir seu objetivo de vida, que sempre fora:

Encontrar sua primeira namorada, e reconquistá-la. E não ferrar tudo, da próxima vez.

Deixara passar um tempo para disfarçar, e forçara um segundo encontro, seguindo-a do trabalho até o restaurante.

Fizera uma surpresa, e aproveitara o momento para assumir seus sentimentos.

Entretanto, embora Raíssa acreditasse nos sentimentos de Isa, que eles a correspondia, a morena não reagira nada bem à revelação, e saíra correndo do local.

Petrificada, Raíssa observara Isa sumindo de suas vistas.

Pagou a conta que a outra havia esquecido de pagar, e simplesmente saiu do restaurante sem destino.

Chorava sentindo-se impotente diante do sofrimento de Isa.

Nunca queria ter feito ela passar por isso.

Lembrara do passado.

Aquele passado que nunca conseguira esquecer, que sempre manteve-se tão vivo em sua memória.

E, de repente, tivera um _insight_.

Sabia exatamente aonde Isa iria.

Ao menos, tinha um palpite de onde ela poderia estar.

E, embora não conseguisse deixar de duvidar da veracidade dele, desejara com todo seu coração que fosse verdade.


	10. IX O Destino dá uma Mãozinha

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Esse capítulo faz um resumo de tudo que aconteceu anteriormente na história, mas na visão de Raíssa. Acho fundamental para entender os sentimentos dela, que sempre foram apagados, diante dos pensamentos de Isa. Mas quem não achar necessário, desconsiderem e sigam para o próximo capítulo.

Raíssa acordara animada.

Caso sua mãe a criticasse pelas notas baixas do boletim, que recebera no dia anterior, nem se aborreceria.

Não tinha uma coisa que odiasse mais do que ir às aulas. Aliás, havia sim: Imposição de regras.

Entretanto, essas duas coisas se entrelaçavam, se transformando em uma coisa só.

Porém, hoje, nada a aborreceria.

Tivera um sonho que lhe trouxera a impressão de que seu dia seria diferente.

Algo de muito bom estaria prestes a lhe acontecer.

Levantara da cama e se arrumara às pressas.

Parecera, aos olhos de uma mãe orgulhosa do novo comportamento da filha, ansiosa para ir à aula.

Sua mãe a levara, estranhando o doce comportamento da filha, que normalmente era rebelde e agitada.

Entrara no colégio, se sentindo cada vez mais contente, sem entender o porque.

Correra até o banheiro ansiosa e esperara até o toque final.

Sentira uma grande necessidade de ir até o seu esconderijo particular.

Ouvira o sinal tocando, e o barulho de retirada, em que todos os alunos e funcionários se dirigiam aos seus respectivos afazeres.

Silêncio.

Finalmente podia sair.

Raíssa saíra correndo do banheiro em direção à saída da escola, quando se batera em alguém.

Olhara-a, e empalidecera. Parecia com a garota do sonho.

Ficara alguns instantes imóvel, meio impressionada.

Voltando a si, correra até a garota, que parecia estar para poucos amigos, e lhe ajudara a levantar.

Pedira desculpas repetidamentes, quase implorando um perdão.

Sem saber porque, desejara profundamente que a garota lhe perdoasse.

Estranhamente, sentia que aquela menina seria importante pra ela... no futuro.

Raíssa não deixara de pensar naquele encontro.

Naquela misteriosa garota, que se apresentara como Isabela Moreto.

Quem seria ? Aonde morava?

O que estaria fazendo ali?

Não a conhecia...

No outro dia, fora mais animada ainda para a aula.

Daria um jeito de encontrá-la novamente.

Quando iniciaram as aulas, buscara a garota por todos os cantos do colégio, até encontrá-la na aula de educação física.

Para sua surpresa, descobrira, era sua colega de turma.

Raíssa correra atrás da menina que conhecera, e puxara assunto.

Contara-a sobre seu segredo, que poucas pessoas sabiam. As fugas da escola...

Convidara-a para lhe apresentar a cidade e, por impulso, levara-a para conhecer o seu esconderijo, coisa que nunca havia feito com ninguém.

Consequentemente, a amizade das duas fora se aprofundando pouco a pouco, e Raíssa sentira-se cada vez mais fascinada pela outra.

Deixara de sair com outras garotas, e de ficar com quem quer que fosse como fazia antes, só como resposta à opressão da mãe.

Apenas saía com Isa, ninguém mais. Isso lhe parecia o suficiente.

Passara a frequentar mais as aulas, como desculpa para permanecer mais tempo ao lado de Isa.

Se apaixonara por Isa de uma maneira, que nunca havia se sentido por ninguém.

Ficara perdidamente apaixonada pela amiga, desde o primeiro momento em que a vira...

Dera sinais...

E percebera que Isa também se apaixonara por ela.

Raíssa conseguira conquistar, e namorar a garota dos seus sonhos.

O namoro das duas durara por três anos, porém no último ano, muitas coisas ruins aconteceram, bagunçando a relação das duas, até então estável.

A mãe de Isa descobrira o relacionamento das duas e a pressionara, de modo que tornou-se necessário Isa sair de casa.

Raíssa se sentira incomodada, embora estivesse feliz, pela idéia de morar junto com Isa.

Sempre tivera medo de relacionamentos sérios, diante de todo o terror que presenciara quando criança, no divórcio de seus pais.

Tinha a impressão de que morar juntas estragaria a relação, e que elas começariam a brigar por qualquer coisa, como presenciara no passado.

Seus pais só foram realmente felizes, ao se separarem.

E hoje, cada um vivia uma vida de solteiros, relacionando-se com quem quisesse, e sem dever nada a ninguém.

Não havia brigas, nem ciúmes, ninguém cobrando o que fazer, nada...

Apenas conseguira mudar esse sentimento ao conhecer Isa.

Passara a sentir vontade de estar com ela, apenas com ela.

Quis namorar, manter um relacionamento sério.

Não teve dúvidas momento algum, do quanto Isa era importante para ela.

Mas, tão de repente, morar juntas, lhe parecera absurdo.

Não tivera coragem de contar para Isa a verdade, inicialmente.

A deixara ficar, embora tivesse tantas dúvidas e medos.

Não conseguiria dizer algo que iria magoá-la, então preferira se calar.

Pela primeira vez, em toda a história do amor delas, Raíssa escondeu algo de Isa.

E Isa estivera tão absorta em seus próprios problemas familiares que nem percebera o comportamento estranho da namorada.

Tempo depois, ela e Raíssa começaram a brigar por pequenas coisas.

Pequenas bagunças, ou pequenos esquecimentos de Raíssa.

Isa era muito exigente com as coisas e, sem perceber, fora responsável pelo medo de Raíssa aumentar.

Sentira como se seu namoro estivesse indo pelo mesmo caminho que o dos seus pais.

Enquanto isso, Isa começara a fazer as pazes com a mãe.

Passava os domingos na casa dela, mas nem pensava em voltar pra casa.

Raíssa recorria então para as suas amigas, especialmente Fabiana, sua mulher amiga.

Fabi se transformara em uma especíe de confidente de Raíssa, e fora pivô de outras brigas que Isa e Raíssa tiveram.

Embora Raíssa garantisse a Isa que ela era apenas sua amiga, Fabi não escondia de ninguém um interesse maior em Raíssa, e sempre que Isa se aproximava, dava em cima da garota.

Raíssa preferia levar na brincadeira, porque somente ela sabia a verdade.

Não tivera coragem de contar para nenhuma outra amiga, pois todas as outras eram muito amiga de Isa também.

Assim, Raíssa passara alguns domingos trocando conversas com Fabi, online, enquanto sua namorada passava o dia com a mãe.

Por vezes, Raíssa chorara de frente ao computador, contando o que estava acontecendo entre elas.

O relacionamento esfriara, elas haviam parado de fazer coisas juntas, e apenas brigavam.

Isa, embora sentisse, já não demonstrava tanto interesse em permanecer com ela.

Fabi, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor, a chamara para dar uma volta no centro da cidade.

Raíssa decidira ir, e tentar esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

No entanto, enquanto Fabi permanecera sóbria por estar dirigindo, Raíssa bebera... muito além da conta.

Caminhara pelo parque da cidade trocando as pernas e gritando, levando aos outros que as observavam a idéia de que ela era louca.

"ISA! ISA! CADÊ VOCÊ, ISA?!",

_ela olhava em volta, como se realmente estivesse esperando pela namorada._

**"ESTOU AQUI ISA!" **_, dizia abraçando o vento por várias vezes, como se a visse e pudesse tocá-la. _

"**CADE VOCÊ?"**_, questionou, percebendo que Isa não estava... que estivera se enganando todo o tempo... estava sozinha._

**"Te amo, Isa..."**_, dissera quase que sem voz, enquanto lágrimas caíam do seu rosto._

De repente, Raíssa sentira uma sensação de solidão tamanha que, se jogara na grama de joelhos, chorando.

Mal conseguia manter-se em pé, e muito menos sentada. Obviamente, caíra de lado.

Fabi não conseguia parar de rir da cena, mas correu para ajudá-la.

Como se tivesse tido um pesadelo, Raíssa abrira os olhos assustada e dissera, voltando a si.

"Preciso sair daqui"

Fabi se aproximara, com cuidado.

Faria qualquer coisa para não perder um momento como aquele.

Raíssa estava vulnerável.

Era o melhor momento para agir.

"Ei, não tem porque você ficar com medo... Estou aqui... Isa"

Raissa a olhara, incrédula.

Sentira no fundo de sua alma que não era Isa, mas seus olhos a traiam.

Via coisas e pessoas que não existiam, e não conseguia determinar ao certo quem via.

Fabi aproveitou-se do momento de confusão de Raíssa, que nem teve tempo para raciocinar, quando a outra lhe puxou para um beijo.

Ela acabara se entregando ao beijo, embora permanecesse com a mente confusa. Sem entender o que acontecia.

Acordara no outro dia com uma lembrança vaga do que ocorrera na noite anterior.

Levantara com um beijo da namorada que nem podia imaginar o que acontecera.

Apenas ao falar com Fabi novamente [online] soubera do que havia feito.

Convenientemente, Fabi omitiu alguns aspectos do beijo, levando Raíssa a acreditar que havia feito intencionalmente.

A jovem se torturara. Se arrependera totalmente pelos seus atos, e passara a evitar a garota desde então.

Entretanto, por erro do destino, ou não, Isa ficara sabendo, e a largara.

Sentira como se fosse morrer. Depois de tudo que havia vivido com Isa, não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ela.

Raíssa sofrera por meses, tentando encontrá-la.

Ligava para sua casa, e quando Isa atendia, a ignorava ou simplesmente desligava a ligação; Quando a mãe de Isa atendia, aproveitava para jogar na cara da garota, que sabia desde o início que ela não prestava, por ter tido coragem de fazer aquilo com sua filha. E que a relação delas não teria futuro nunca, porque relacionamentos desse "tipo" são sempre passageiros, e por luxúria. Que era pecado, e blá blá blá... Como a mãe dissera várias vezes em discussão com a filha, não deixava de repetir para Raíssa como se sentia afortunada de que aquele tormento tinha acabado logo. Que agora veria a filha amadurecer, casar e ser feliz com um bom rapaz, que a merecesse. E pedia também, é claro, não podia faltar, que ela ficasse longe da sua filha, ou que chamaria a polícia.

Raíssa permanecera tentando, sofrendo a cada ligação, a cada rejeição, a cada ofensa, até descobrir que Isa tinha se mudado.

E a mãe de Isa, claro, lhe recusara a dar seu número.

Isa ignorara seus emails por meses, até que Raíssa desistira.

E a vida de Raíssa fora um poço de lamentações, correndo de mão em mão, sem se fixar em ninguém.

Nunca gostara de ninguém. Nunca quisera encontrar alguém para um segundo encontro.

Vira defeitos em todos, porque ninguém era como a mulher que amara no passado.

Assim, com seu amadurecimento pessoal, após 7 anos buscando Isa nas pessoas que ficara, decidira ficar sozinha.

Desistira dos encontros furados, e das tentativas fracassadas.

Simplesmente não valia a pena. Era perda de tempo.

Permanecera sozinha pelos últimos três anos, até que, por força do destino, voltara a encontrar Isa, 10 anos depois.

E a chama do amor reascendeu, numa esperança de conseguir seu perdão e reatarem o namoro, o qual nunca conseguira se desprender.

Na livraria, soubera o local onde a outra trabalhava, e sentira-se radiante por perceber que ainda mexia com os sentimentos de Isa, que deixou em evidência o quanto estava nervosa e constrangida com a situação.

Sentira-se cada vez mais perto de atingir seu objetivo de vida, que sempre fora:

Encontrar sua primeira namorada, e reconquistá-la. E não ferrar tudo, da próxima vez.

Deixara passar um tempo para disfarçar, e forçara um segundo encontro, seguindo-a do trabalho até o restaurante.

Fizera uma surpresa, e aproveitara o momento para assumir seus sentimentos.

Entretanto, embora Raíssa acreditasse nos sentimentos de Isa, que eles a correspondia, a morena não reagira nada bem à revelação, e saíra correndo do local.

Petrificada, Raíssa observara Isa sumindo de suas vistas.

Pagou a conta que a outra havia esquecido de pagar, e simplesmente saiu do restaurante sem destino.

Chorava sentindo-se impotente diante do sofrimento de Isa.

Nunca queria ter feito ela passar por isso.

Lembrara do passado.

Aquele passado que nunca conseguira esquecer, que sempre manteve-se tão vivo em sua memória.

E, de repente, tivera um _insight_.

Sabia exatamente aonde Isa iria.

Ao menos, tinha um palpite de onde ela poderia estar.

E, embora não conseguisse deixar de duvidar da veracidade dele, desejara com todo seu coração que fosse verdade.


	11. X O momento da decisão FINAL

Isa já aparentara estar mais calma.

Ouvia em silêncio as palavras de Raíssa, que não mais pareciam tão ofensivas, e já conseguia mirá-la.

Agora, tentava traduzir as reais intenções de Raíssa, como se fosse uma máquina da verdade.

Já começava a acreditar que pudesse ser verdade, via nos olhos da ex namorada uma grande sinceridade.

E sua voz triste, por vezes gaguejante, confirmava a Isa que era verdade.

"Você não precisa me dizer nada agora... Eu entendo como deve estar sendo difícil pra você digerir tudo isso"

Fez-se uma pausa.

Isa continuara calada, mas já se sentindo um pouco mais calma, diante da compreensão de Raíssa.

Realmente não conseguiria lhe dizer nada agora.

Por muito tempo de sua vida se permitira desistir sempre das coisas mais preciosas, sempre que alguma dificuldade lhe era apresentada.

Principalmente em seus relacionamentos amorosos.

Mas, a verdade era que, nenhuma pessoa tinha sido importante o suficiente para que ela sentisse vontade de lutar... a não ser Raíssa.

Nenhuma havia lhe trazido a sensação de que valia a pena lutar. Apenas Raíssa.

E mesmo assim, havia desistido dela no passado. Como fizera com tudo na sua vida.

Hoje, anos se passaram e ela tinha uma outra chance para deixar sua covardia de lado, e enfrentar seus problemas de frente.

Raíssa se aproximara de Isa, que sentira uma onda de ar quente invadir o seu ouvido:

"Deixa eu provar pra você o quanto estou diferente"

Isa se arrepiara dos pés a cabeça, e ruborizara violentamente.

Não podia negar que fora uma proposta tentadora.

Não precisaria cansar tanto seu cérebro com pensamentos que não levaria a nada.

A não ser enchê-la de dores de cabeça.

Simplesmente deixar rolar... Seria essa a saída?

Mas o medo de passar por tudo aquilo de novo persistira...

Uma lágrima caíra de seus olhos, lentamente.

"Eu tenho medo..."

Raíssa dissera baixinho em seu ouvido algo parecido com um **"Não precisa ter..."**, e a puxou para um abraço.

Isa, aos prantos, se jogara em suas pernas. Segurando-a e apertando-a, precisava verificar se aquilo não era um sonho.

Esperara por tanto tempo... Se dera conta, incrédula.

Não conseguira se envolver com ninguém todo esse tempo porque, na verdade, permanecera esperando por Raíssa.

Passaram alguns minutos naquela condição. Em silêncio.

"E eu preciso te dizer uma coisa..."

Isa não se mexera...

Ficara alerta para o que ouviria, mas não conseguira esboçar nenhuma reação.

Preferira continuar como estava, acariciando a mão de Raíssa, e com a cabeça deitada sob suas pernas.

"Eu te segui até o restaurante"

Raíssa falara totalmente envergonhada, mas não queria mais mentiras entre elas.

Nunca mais cometeria o erro que cometera no passado.

Guardar as coisas para si, afastando a garota dela.

Isa até parara o que estava fazendo para encará-la.

Raíssa, preocupada, esperara pela reação de Isa, que já controlava uma risada.

"O que? Eu precisava te ver!"_, perguntara Raíssa, constrangida pelo olhar da outra._

"Você me seguiu? Você quer dizer que ..."_, _falara sorrindo

"Sim... segui... forcei o encontro..."_, respondera de cabeça baixa, cada vez mais envergonhada pela situação._

"Não acredito! Destino uma ova!"

Isa começara a gargalhar da cara de Raíssa que começara a revidar fazendo cócegas nela.

E a cena se repetira, tal como fora o primeiro beijo delas.

E o beijo de reconciliação acontecera, tal qual o primeiro.

Isa pegara se perguntando todo o tempo em que bosta de lugar ela almoçara todo esse tempo, que nem se quer tinha uma saída de incêndio.

E se pegasse fogo na cozinha?

Pensara no tempo que permanecera no mesmo lugar, por todos esses anos...

Em todos os exóticos pratos que haviam perdido.

Decidira mudar de restaurante.

Pensara em todos os riscos que nunca correra na sua vida, por medo.

Raíssa a fizera mudar uma vez, e agora a fizera mudar novamente.

Elas ainda se amavam. 10 anos depois.

Nesse momento, Isa soube que o amor que sentia por Raíssa, faria de todos os riscos mera passagem, e que todos os problemas seriam vencidos.


End file.
